


Si facile

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [243]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Houssem est beau, Memphis ne voit que ça.





	Si facile

Si facile

Houssem est beau, Memphis l'a remarqué depuis longtemps, bien sûr, il ne peut pas vraiment lui avouer, mais il aime bien l'observer pendant les entraînements, c'est un bon gars toujours plein de vie, il apprécie discuter avec lui et jouer sur les terrains. Nabil est parti, ainsi que Tanguy, alors il ne lui reste plus que Anthony pour réellement discuter de ses sentiments pour le plus jeune. Le gardien le comprend plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, c'est bien de pouvoir discuter de ses sensations quand il fréquente le français. Le portugais lui explique en peu de temps qu'il doit juste se comprendre soi-même et expliquer ce qu'il ressent à Aouar. Ah, ça ne lui semble pas si facile que ça.

Memphis y réfléchit pendant quelques jours, des heures et des heures de pensées étranges et incohérentes. Il aime Houssem mais il ne sait pas comment lui dire, c'est son ami, il ne veut pas perdre cette belle amitié. Il continue d'y réfléchir un moment, au point que la Ligue 1 est de retour et qu'ils gagnent 3-0 face à Monaco, avec un but de sa part. En rentrant à Lyon, Memphis prend son courage à deux mains et va voir Houssem, il doit lui avouer pour gagner au moins une chose cette saison, le cœur du jeune est une belle victoire.

Il embrasse Houssem après avoir enlassé son courage entre ses bras, c'est doux et calme, comme s'ils auraient dû le faire depuis longtemps. Houssem l'aime aussi, c'est parfait. Simplement parfait. Anthony avait raison, Memphis lui parlera plus tard de la rencontre entre son lit et son petit-ami... 

Fin


End file.
